Curses and Claws: A Once Upon a Time Story
by sesshomaru-sama68
Summary: A new villain (can you guess which famous Disney character he is?) stalks his prey into Storybrooke; but what happens when he also sets his sights on our favorite bookworm? Primarily RUMBELLE but features the other characters, too. Combines angst, action, romance, & some fluff! **COMPLETE 10/16/14** Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Curses and Claws: ****_A Once Upon a Time Story_**

_by Hannah_

Join the newly-married Golds and the rest of our favorite Storybrooke characters as they help a mysterious young man fulfill his destiny and save a kingdom. Let's see who can figure out who the new villain is before Chapter 5! Free apple turnovers to whoever can! Wait... maybe a burger at Granny's on the house? Okay? Okay.

This story features prominent post-wedding Rumbelle *squee* and dashes of other ships as well, but rest assured it has an actual plot and not just our favorite newlyweds making out for 20 chapters. ;) I'm having fun making those two domestic and also making them deal with new threats as a pair and not just with Rumple hiding her away someplace. It will be somewhat AU as I have no clue how season 4 is going to go and there's some issues I just don't want to tackle the Elsa arc, and the whole Regina/Robin thing. I will leave that tangled mess to the experts! :P Anyway, I am going to try to give some of the lesser characters a little more attention and just kind of go with the flow on this one so if anyone has any requests of something or someone they'd like me to add, just mention it in your review or send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. :) I am trying really hard to capture the characters and I hope I don't disappoint. Just so you know, I'll be referring to Rumplestiltskin as "Rumple" when he's alone with Belle, and "Gold" otherwise. Now, without further ado.. on to the story!

* * *

The unusual couple had only been married a couple weeks and Rumple still felt giddy every morning when he woke to find his darling Belle lying next to him, her brown curls tickling his shoulder as she nestled into him. So this morning, he was surprised to find her side of the bed empty. After all they had gone through, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of apprehension, but told himself not to worry. He willed himself to calmly get up and don his pajamas. He was a bundle of nerves as he descended the stairs, half expecting to find something horrible. There was a huge rush of relief when he caught a whiff of bacon from the kitchen. A smile crept onto his face and he strode into the kitchen.

He thought his heart would melt when he saw her! She was standing over the stove flipping an omelette while wearing an oversize souvenir T-shirt he had purchased her on their honeymoon. Her hair was tangled up in a mess of curls on top of her head and she had snitched his slippers. He had never seen her this casual, as she was a bit of a fashionista, but he thought she had never been more adorable! Something about his darling young bride making breakfast in a baggy T-shirt made him feel so normal. Maybe he was better suited to this modern world than he thought. He felt young, carefree, for the first time in centuries! Grinning and stealthy he sneaked up on her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, spatula still in her hand. She squealed and then laughed and he just wanted to feel like this forever!

"Rumple! You scared me to death you-you-you... flirt!" Belle pretended to struggle but was obviously amused.

"Hey, I've been called worse, Princess," he teased as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm about to call you a starving husband if you don't let me finish cooking!" She laughed and he put her down.

Belle turned back to the stove and he noticed she had made two servings of everything. She was cooking for him. It had been so long since a woman had made him a meal. "Belle."

"Yes, Rumple?" She was facing the stove but he could see her eyebrows quirking up in his mind.

"Thank you. For this. I'm not used to having a feminine touch around the house but it's quite nice."

She took the skillet from the eye and turned to smile sweetly at him. "Oh Rumple, I'm happy to! I'm your wife and I'm enjoying doing wifely things."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable, Darling, but you're not my servant. Not like, before..."

"I know that, Rumple. Stop worrying." She pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll try." He smiled. "By the way," he smirked, "What ARE you wearing?"

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed and looked a little embarrassed. "I know I look a mess but I didn't want to get grease on my nice pajamas."

"Actually," he grinned, "I quite like it."

She quirked a brow at him. "You do?"

"Yes. You look very... cute." She snorted and he shook his head. "No, really." Belle smiled at him as she sat the plates on the table. "My little domestic goddess," he teased, and she whacked him with a tea towel.

They discussed this and that about the goings on with the town as they ate and Rumple gobbled up his omelette so fast Belle scolded him. "Sorry, Dearie, but you are an amazing cook!" Belle blushed and denied his statement but was obviously flattered.

After they washed up the dishes, he took her by the hands and studied her sweet face. "Oh, Belle," he sighed as he gazed into her baby blues, "What have I ever done to deserve you?

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck in the same sweet way he had grown used to and said softly but firmly, "You loved me."

He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. He wanted to argue her logic but she smelled like heaven and he was too busy drowning in her embrace to ruin the moment. When they finally parted, she looked him straight in the eyes. Her eyebrows raised the way they always did when she was making a point, she said, "I know you don't think that's reason enough, but it is. You loved me like I never imagined I would be loved. I was born knowing I would be married to the highest bidder, and I could only hope I might grow to love him. I honestly never dreamed I would marry for love. You SAVED me, Rumple. From a life of tedious royal affairs and false affections. From..." She paused, and some emotion flashed across her face that he could not place, "From dying young birthing children of a man who only saw me as a trophy." Rumple cringed at the thought of it but she pressed on. "With you, I have a real life. The life I CHOSE."

"A real life," Rumple muttered, and he recalled his dead wife LEAVING him for want of a life, instead of making one with him. Suddenly, he felt glad that she had left, except for the abandonment of Bae. He would never have found someone who actually did love him if she had not. Belle chose him, fought for him even, and her dedication had changed him forever. She had decided her fate was with him, and he would be forever grateful. He felt he could never repay her but he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hope ya'll enjoyed that little bit of domestic bliss for the Gold's, hehe! I've been married for 6 years so I wanted to use my own experience to make them feel like real, married people, albeit still newlyweds. :)_

* * *

A few weeks passed, then a few more, and things in Storybrooke were actually fairly calm for once; except for the teenagers spray painting "Reading is dum!" on the library doors, which made Belle furious.

"They didn't even spell it correctly!" She fussed to Emma, who had offered to help her repaint the doors.

"I know. But hey, it's not as bad as some of the stuff I did at their age!" Belle cast her an incredulous glance then they both laughed.

Belle slapped another thick layer of paint over the word "dum" and groaned. "Well, I can't say I ever had the opportunity to get in much mischief. My father kept very tight reigns on me and I was engaged by seventeen."

"Seventeen!?" Emma exclaimed. "Wow. I was making out with boys in the back seats of cars and bribing older kids for beer at seventeen."

Belle quirked an eyebrow. "'Making out'"?

Emma grinned. "Yeah, it means uh, ya know, kissing and... other stuff."

Belle blushed. "Oh! Well. Hmm. Definitely never did that."

Emma tilted her head. "Ever? I mean, did you ever even kiss a boy until..." Emma paused, still weirded out a little over her friend's choice of lovers. "...Mr. Gold?"

Belle laughed. "Well, he was 'Rumplestiltskin' then, but yes, he was my first kiss."

'Ew' was Emma's first thought but she said, "Well, that's kinda sweet I guess..." She knew she had to accept their relationship and Gold had been improving since being with Belle, but she still couldn't imagine wanting to kiss him when he was all creepy and cursed and stuff. She had met him on her and Hook's trip to the past and he seemed seriously odd, albeit amusing and a little scary.

"So Neal wasn't your first love, then?" Belle asked as they refilled the paint rollers.

Emma felt a pang at the mention of Neal but she calmed herself. "Oh. Well I guess he was my first LOVE, but not the first guy I made out with."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Emma said. "Very different sense of propriety in our two worlds, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Belle agreed. "I'm still not used to some of the things people find acceptable here. Not just Storybrooke, I mean, but this modern world.

"Totally. I'm not letting Henry date till he's like forty and I'm sure even Regina will agree with me on that note." Belle nodded her agreement. "However," Emma teased evilly, "You weren't quite so innocent when you were Lacey."

Belle scoffed. "Don't remind me of that! Ah!"

"Do you remember it?" Emma inquired. "Like, the things you did while you thought you were her?"

"Yes! It's terrible. I was an alcoholic and flirted with every guy. But the worst thing was that I encouraged Rumple to be violent... and then threw myself at him." Belle blushed.

"So did you guys, umm...?" Emma asked.

"No. I, well, Lacey that is, practically forced him to but he just wouldn't. I think some part of him had enough respect for me, the real me, that he wouldn't use my body like that since I wasn't truly able to consent. He accepted Lacey as a substitute in some ways, but not for that."

Emma let out a loud sigh and stuck her hands in her jeans pockets. "That's just... wow. I gotta hand it to him, a lotta guys would not have been that decent."

Belle smiled. "I know. A lot of people still don't trust him and I understand, but they don't see him like I do." Emma nodded and they continued painting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hope ya'll liked Chapter 2. I wanted a little interaction between Belle and someone besides Rumple, which we do not see as much as we should on the show! _

* * *

It was Friday night in Storybrooke and a large portion of the town were hanging out at Granny's enjoying good food and good friends. Belle and Gold were sharing a table with Ruby and Archie, whom Belle was attempting to matchmake. Gold was savoring a steak while Belle devoured her usual burger and tea; Archie and Ruby had both chosen roast beef sandwiches which Belle thought was an excellent sign for her matchmaking. "What does roast beef have to do with them falling in love?" Gold inquired while the other couple had gone to pick a song from the jukebox. "Nothing!" Belle had laughed, "I meant them ordering the exact same thing! You and I always order chocolate silk pie!" Gold had let her have her fun but secretly thought she was being a little too hopeful.

Regina and Henry were slurping milkshakes a few tables over, and the dwarf boys were laughing rowdily in the back corner. Granny was griping for everyone to keep it down but they mostly ignored her. All in all, things were normal, which was actually pretty unusual for Storybrooke. So calm in fact that everyone was taken off guard completely when the front doors of the diner slammed open in a fury, blowing napkins off tables and causing everyone to jump in their seats.

Belle instinctively grasped her husband's hand and he squeezed it in reassurance as he steeled himself for whatever was about to occur. Ruby had knocked over her soda and poor Archie looked on the verge of panic; they had all been through too much. Young Henry looked alarmed but remarkably calm and Gold felt a surge of pride in his grandson. Regina had risen instantly, her face fierce and protective, and Gold actually thought her truly queenly for the moment. He felt relief that despite their differences, he had an ally against whatever new foe was upon them.

"My sincerest apologies," Rang a deep and mocking voice. "I hope I didn't frighten anyone." You could feel the tension in the room as the man stalked into the diner, cool and arrogant. He was perhaps forty, and sported a long tan coat trimmed with black fur. Long black hair and a pointed beard framed his gaunt face and there was a prominent scar over his left eye.

Regina stepped forward, bold and defensive. "May I HELP you?"

"It appears you must be the person in charge here." He drawled, stepping intimidatingly close to Regina.

Her black eyes met his intense green ones. "I am. I'm the mayor here, and I will ask again: may I help you?" It wasn't a question; it was a command.

"Perhaps." He sneered and surveyed the room with condescension. "I am looking for my nephew. Reddish-blonde hair, brown eyes, sixteen."

Every eye in the diner was on the duo, waiting for the mayor's reaction. "May I ask what you want with him?" Regina inquired. "As mayor it is my job to ensure the safety of all our residents."

The dark stranger laughed haughtily. "Oh, just a little... unfinished business." The words left a chill in their wake and Gold felt himself tensing, preparing for something bad.

"Well," Regina stated smugly, "I don't believe we have seen your nephew in our little town, but you are welcome to inquire further down at the Sheriff's office."

The stranger tossed her an exaggerated smile. "I'm certain that would be MOST helpful. Thank you for your time, Mayor." He gave a dramatic bow and left the diner in a flourish, coat whipping behind him.

You could feel the atmosphere in the diner relax as the doors banged shut. The first to break the silence was Henry. "Mom? Who was that guy?"

"I don't know," answered Regina as she pushed her hair back in frustration.

"I do," piped a voice from the back of the diner. Everyone turned towards the speaker, who rose from his seat to face the crowd. Pushing back the hood of his sweat jacket to reveal a mop of long auburn hair, the teenager announced, "My name's Simon and that man wants to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Any idea who Simon and the dark stranger are? More hints in this chapter. :)_

* * *

"Why does he want to kill you?" Regina demanded, "And who is he?"

The teenager took a deep breath and stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "He's my uncle and he wants to kill me because I have something he wants."

"And what might that be?" Gold asked, appearing behind Regina.

The teen shrugged. "My kingdom."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Simon, I think maybe we should discuss this further in private." The boy agreed and Regina turned to Henry. "Call Emma and tell her to meet us at our house when she can. Warn her that the uncle may be on his way to the station." Turning back to the teen, she said, "We're going to look after you, kid. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Simon shook his head. "No ma'am. I just got here last night."

"Well, you are welcome to stay with me for now. You look like you could use a hot bath and a good night's sleep." Regina was obviously in "Mom Mode."

"Thank you. I've kinda been on the run for awhile now." Simon ruffled his auburn hair and grinned.

Regina smiled at him. "It's ok. Grab your stuff and we'll get going." She turned to Gold. "I'd prefer you and Archie joined us if you will. We need to find out where this kid is from and how he got here. He may need to talk to Archie depending on what he's been through. Emma will no doubt inform her parents and that's good. We need the whole team on this one."

Gold smirked. "So we're a "team" now, Dearie?" She rewarded him with an annoyed glare so he pressed on. "Do I need to purchase a van? If I can jinx Pongo to start talking, we'd be all set."

Regina sighed and stalked off, leaving Gold to his own amusement. "You're evil," Belle teased.

He put his arm around her and winked. "I know, Dearie."

Belle rolled her eyes and turned to retrieve her handbag. "So... I guess I'll go with Ruby..."

Gold sensed the hidden question in her words. "You should come, and Ruby too if she wants. You're my wife now and you have done as much for this town as anyone. I'd have you by my side in all things, if it pleases you. I'm stronger with you."

Belle looked as if she was about to cry, and Archie gave Gold an approving nod. "Oh, Rumple." Gold barely had time to breathe before Belle squished him with a big hug. "I will always fight for you and with you."

Ruby was smiling, nudging Archie with her arm. He smiled back. "Well, shall we?" Gold asked. "Wouldn't want to keep Her Majesty waiting." Ruby laughed and Belle smacked Gold with her purse before they headed for their cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So, have you figured out who our new villain is yet? If not, you will find out in this chapter!_

* * *

The "team" arrived at Regina's: the Gold's, then Archie and Ruby, then finally Emma and the Charmings. Everyone was tense and quiet, dreading the situation they had to face after all the drama of the last couple years. They were content with having some peace for once. Regina offered everyone tea and coffee and they all gathered around her living room. Gold took his place by Belle on a sofa.

"So," Simon began, "I suppose I should tell my story." The group listened politely. "Well, to start off, I came here to escape my uncle, though apparently it didn't work. I thought I had covered my tracks well enough but I guess not. I had help back home, a friend assisted me finding a portal but I guess my uncle had his spies." The teen ruffled his hair and lazed back in his chair. "He wants my kingdom and he thought he had it. He murdered my father, his own brother, when I was just a kid. Then he guilted me into thinking it was my fault and told me to run away and never come back. I was stupid, gullible, but I was kid and I thought everyone would blame me so I listened." He sighed and leaned forward. "Finally, a few months ago, I ran into an old friend and she convinced me that I should go home. She said they needed me, that my uncle had been destroying everything since I was gone and only I could give them the hope they needed to fight back. So I went home and tried to reason with him, but it was pointless." Simon paused, took a deep breath. "He is too cruel and too thirsty for power. So I had to defy him, to banish him as he had done me. He's my uncle, I didn't want to kill him because he had ran me off rather than killing me when I know he could have. I hoped there was some good in him but I guess I was wrong."

Gold cast Belle a meaningful glance at the last statement and she squeezed his hand. Everyone else sat in thoughtful silence, except Henry, who Gold thought looked as if he'd spring off the sofa at any moment.

"He did not accept the banishment, obviously." Simon continued. "A month later he came back with some dark power and put a curse on me."

Regina inquired, "What kind of curse? We have some... experience with curses, to say the least."

"Well," the teen responded, looking sheepish, "He made me human."

Everyone in the room held their breath, excluding Henry who this time really did spring off the couch. "I know who you are!" He blurted out and the group looked at him in surprise. "I mean," Henry said apologetically, "I think I do."

"How?" Simon asked, amused rather than offended.

Henry grinned. "I have this book, right, and it helps me figure out who the people in the town are 'cause they are all fairy tale characters."

Simon laughed. "I'm not a fairy tale character, though."

"No, but, we still know of you in our world. Just like Zelena and Dr. Whale. You're not in the book, but I think I figured it out anyway." Henry looked confident and pleased.

"Okay kid, who is he?" Emma pressed.

"First," Henry said to Simon, "What's your uncle's name?"

"Well, I'm not sure what his true name was, but back home he had a nickname... "

"Yeah?"

"They call him... Scar."

There was an immediate "I knew it!" from Henry and a "You have to be kidding me!" from Emma. Everyone else was still confused.

"Don't you get it now guys!" Henry shouted. They all looked at him with blank expressions and he rolled his eyes. "He's the Lion King! He's Simba!" The kid was practically bouncing. "This is so cool!

Gold was even shocked. He looked over at Belle who was completely confused, not having been in the modern world long enough to know what Henry was talking about. "Well, can't say I expected that." Gold said.

"So, were you an actual lion back home?" Henry inquired.

"Yeah, I was." Simon said. "Scar's curse made me human and after that I wasn't able to fight him. He sent his henchmen, er hyenas really, to finish me off but Nala helped me escape. Hid me away in safety until she could bring a shaman to help me. The shaman sent me to a cave where I was to float down the underground river that would bring me here. One minute I was floating along and the next I was lying in a field wearing..." He motioned at his hoodie, "Whatever this is."

"Gold, what level of magic can do that? Have you seen this before?" Emma asked, her blue-hazel eyes alert and sharp.

"Well, we've all witnessed humans being turned into animals," Gold responded, referring to Zelena's flying monkeys. "But this kind of magic is less common, especially because they were sapient animals and not typical beasts."

"So what are we up against exactly? What kind of power does this Scar have?" Regina demanded.

"I can't be sure until I face him." Gold answered, then turned toward the auburn-haired teen. "Simon, do you know if he changes form? Can he become a lion at will?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know."

"We need to find out. He may be easier to defeat if we catch him in animal form because his power will most likely be weakened." Gold suggested. Belle was antsy next to him, but seemed reluctant to speak up. "Darling. Go ahead," he prompted.

Belle smiled at him and cleared her throat. "Well, I was just remembering when I hunted down the Yaoguai..."

Gold was stunned. When had his precious bookworm fought a monster? Why had she never mentioned it to him?

"I traced him to his lair during the DAY because he was a nocturnal creature, and I assumed he'd be asleep." Belle was blushing a bit when she noticed most of the team was staring at her in disbelief. "What? It's not that shocking of a deduction..."

"You hunted down a Yaoguai!?" Snow squeaked. "By yourself?"

Belle shook her head. "Well, yes, but I didn't defeat him just then. I had help later. Anyway, that's not important right now." She said, modestly.

Gold took her hand. "My brave girl. I want to hear this story in entirety when this is over." He pecked her on the cheek then turned to Regina. "We need to prepare. But quietly. I don't want Scar realizing what you and I are capable of just yet. And Emma, too, now; she's getting stronger." He noticed Emma blush and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Alright then. You and I will get to work, but what about them?" Regina motioned to the rest of the team.

"I want Belle to start researching, with Archie and Ruby if they will. Emma needs to keep a low profile for the moment, and keep an eye out. We don't know what his tactics will be. He may try to lay low until he knows where Simon is, which leads me to the next suggestion: that Snow and David keep watch over Simon." Everyone agreed to their roles except Henry, who asked, "What about me?"

"You're going to stay with Killian unless you're with me." Emma declared at once.

"But I want to be involved!" The boy exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous, Henry." Regina said.

"After all I've been through you guys are still using that excuse! I'm old enough to help!" He motioned to Simon, "He's a kid, too!"

"The boy has a point," Gold spoke up. "He has proven himself several times. Perhaps he has earned a promotion?" Henry grinned and Gold cast a knowing smile towards his grandson. He had a lot of Baelfire in him, and his mother was strong too. Sooner or later, he would take up their mantle.

"Fine, ok, I guess you're right, but nothing too crazy!" Emma consented.

"Well, let's get busy, then." Gold said and the team agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Were you guys surprised? Or had you figured it out? I really struggled to choose a villain for this story. I initially wanted a female but they were pretty much all in the show already haha! So I decided we needed a male villain for a change anyway. I know Lion King is a big Disney favorite so I hope I do this justice._

_This chapter is a little longer and we have some Rumbelle flirting in this chapter, but nothing overt. Also, some cute Grandpa Gold and Henry time! Both were fun to write. :)_

* * *

The next morning, Rumple found Belle asleep in his study, curled up in a big red chair with stacks of books strewn around her. A large leather-bound volume was still on her lap, its pages yellowed from age. A single chestnut curl fell over Belle's right eye and he gently twirled it with his fingers. His lovely wife stirred and smiled at him, her blue eyes fluttering open. "Hey," she muttered.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled back then leaned down to kiss her. "Find anything useful?"

Belle yawned and sat up straight, the book nearly falling from her lap. Rumple had quick reflexes and caught it before it fell, then placed it on the desk. "Thanks. But no, I haven't really found much of anything about animal-to-human transformation. It's usually the other way around." She stood up and stretched, yawning again. "I did find a really fascinating segment on the uses of unicorn tears though..."

Rumple laughed. "Yes, you can make some very impressive potions from them but they were nearly impossible for me to get my hands on."

Belle cocked her head, "Because unicorns are so rare?"

Rumple smirked, "No, they're bloody everywhere on the Isle of Mist but I had a little... problem with the Elf Queen and... yeah."

"Hmm." Belle shook her head. "Good thing I came along to make you start being nice."

"Hey, I'm not nice, just slightly better behaved," Rumple teased. "Anyway," he mumbled as he pulled her close, "You looked very... what shall I say? 'Attractively studious' dozing in that chair."

Belle laughed. "'Attractively studious' hmm! Not sure I've heard that one before." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh yes. Some men like the sexy librarian type, ya know." He grinned evilly.

"Oh really? Well, then..." Her voice dropped to a sultry tone. "I'm guessing you are one of those men?"

"I might be."

"I wonder how I can find out?" Belle inquired as she unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her blouse to reveal a hint of lace. Rumple was surprised but not disappointed in the least. Belle bit her lip innocently as she flipped her hair up into a knot on her head in one smooth movement. He was grinning like a schoolboy by the time she reached around him to snatch a pair of reading glasses off the desk. She put them on then tossed her head. "Do you like it?" She asked, her adorable Avonlean accent thick and husky.

Rumple smirked. "I'm not unhappy." She laughed and he placed kisses on her alabaster neck. "Not unhappy at all," he muttered. She surprised him again by tugging his shirt forcefully and kissing him with passion. He groaned and she pulled him with her as she collapsed into the red chair. "I think there's a book you might be interested in," he said as he nuzzled her neck. She gave him a distracted "Hmm?" and he smirked. "Yeah. Famous Indian book. Third century. Lots of pictures." He expected her to admonish him, but she grinned at him instead. "Yes. Perhaps we should study it together sometime," she replied and Rumple was stunned. "Why Mrs. Gold, what happened to that proper young girl I fell in love with?" He teased. "Well, some dashing sorcerer made me his bride and I haven't been the same since." Belle joked. "Is that right? Lucky fellow." She gave him a look that said 'You have no idea' and kissed him again, deep and wanting, and they left words to the books.

Some hours later, when Belle had gone to meet Archie and Ruby at the library, Gold was lost in his dabblings in the back of the pawnshop. He was so engrossed that he failed to notice his grandson approaching until Henry was inches away. "Grandpa?" the boy asked, and Gold felt an odd sensation at being referred to as such, yet somehow didn't mind. "Henry, never sneak up on a sorcerer," he said in a very serious voice, then looked up and winked at him. "What brings you here, my boy?"

Henry seemed fidgety, Gold noted. "Well, Emma said she'd let me be involved but she only wants me to think I'm helping. She won't let me do anything useful and neither will my mom. I'm sick of sitting around the house playing cards with Killian."

"Is he teaching you to gamble?" Gold asked, feeling between annoyed and amused.

"Only when Emma's gone." Henry smirked. "But even that's just to distract me."

"They don't know you're here, do they?" Gold demanded.

Henry grinned. "Nope. I told them I was going to a friend's house."

"Henry," Gold said, and took him by the shoulders. "You shouldn't lie." The boy looked guilty. "I know, but they just won't trust me to do anything helpful."

Gold sighed and urged Henry to sit in a chair opposite him. "It's not you they don't trust, Henry. It's the ones who might do you harm. Look, I know I'm about as far from the perfect grandfather as you can get, but I'm trying to be better. I would be happy to let you help me out here if you'd like, but we need to let Emma know you're here."

"She'll just say no." Henry sighed gloomily.

"I think I can talk her into it, but you have to promise to always let someone know where you are. There are too many dangers, Henry, even of the non-magical variety." The boy looked dejected but agreed. "You'll be a man soon enough, don't wish your youth away." It was true, you shouldn't wish to grow up too fast, but Gold mused that he'd rather Henry be that way than like his own father: the boy who never wanted to grow up, even to raise his son. "I'll call Emma and then we'll grab some lunch and get to work. How's that sound?"

He got a smile this time. "Okay."

Gold rang Emma and he first inquired as to any news regarding their new foe (there wasn't any) then they had a very back-and-forth conversation but eventually she agreed to his proposal. "Told you I would convince her." He winked at Henry.

"She said yes? Really? You're awesome, Grandpa!" Henry caught him off guard with a big bear hug.

Gold was surprised but pleased with his grandson's affection. "You're welcome, Henry. Now what do you say we get some burgers?"

"Can I get extra fries? And a milkshake?" Henry pleaded.

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to starve," Gold teased.

Henry laughed. "Hey, I'm fourteen. I have a healthy appetite; and fries are vegetables, right?"

Gold ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "Sure, kid, let's go."

After lunch, they dropped off some burgers for Belle, Ruby, and Archie at the library, then headed back to the pawnshop. Gold put Henry to work cataloging some inventory. "Help me out with the shop while I deal with this rather finicky potion and tomorrow I'll let you do something more interesting."

Eventually, Gold went to check on Henry's progress and was quite pleased. He was a fast worker and accurate. "I may have to hire you full time, my boy!" He teased, and Henry beamed. They took a break for tea and Gold realized he was really enjoying spending time with his grandson. Perhaps in some small way he could give back to his son by trying to be a good grandfather. Poor Henry could use another male figure in his life, and Gold selfishly admitted he was jealous of the boy's relationship with Hook. He and the roguish pirate had learned to tolerate each other and though he supposed Hook might be good to the boy, he doubted how well he could teach him responsibility. Gold was a lot of things, but immature and reckless he was not. I'll teach him focus, Gold mused, and to plan ahead rather than act on impulse. And most definitely, he would make sure he didn't end up a womanizing rapscallion!

"Grandpa?" Henry asked, breaking the silence. "Do you think you and Belle will, ya know, have a baby?" Gold was taken aback and wasn't sure how to respond. "I mean, Grandpa David and Grandma Snow had Prince Neal," Henry continued, "so I was thinking, it would be kinda cool if you guys had a baby too, then I'd have a new aunt or uncle and they could be best friends with Neal..." When Gold didn't answer, Henry said, "Nevermind. I shouldn't have asked, I know you just lost my dad so, it would probably be hard for you and-"

"Henry." He looked up at Gold. "It's alright, I just didn't expect you to ask that." Gold cleared his throat and took a sip of tea, thinking he really needed something stronger. "I, uh, I miss your father greatly and I will never stop loving him or blaming myself, but I have accepted his sacrifice. The only thing I can do for him now is to do right by his son." Henry smiled at that. "So yes, now that I think about it, I suppose I might not be opposed to the idea..."

"Really?!"

"Well, it's a very important step and I suppose I should have given it more thought already considering Belle's youth. Things have been so insane since we were reunited and I guess I just didn't think that far; but I would imagine she would like a child of our own someday."

"No time like the present." Henry teased. "If you have one soon she'll only be a year apart from Neal."

Gold chuckled. "Oh so it's a girl, then? You've got this all planned out, I see."

"Like grandfather, like grandson," Henry replied.

'Indeed' Gold thought with a smile.

"Grandpa?"

Gold sat down his iced tea. "Yes?"

Henry lowered his voice, "What if we can't protect Simon from Scar?"

Gold let out a long sigh. "We will certainly do our best, Henry."

The boy stirred his milkshake around with the straw. "Why do you think he hasn't been seen again? Why would he make such a big spectacle and then disappear?"

"He likes to flaunt his power but I also think he's afraid. I think he wants to hide behind a mask of arrogance and theatrics because he fears he is not as powerful as he wants to be." Henry made a face that said what he was too polite to speak, and Gold gave him a wan smile. "Yes, Henry, I know from experience. I think right now he is hiding somewhere preparing his next performance. Let us hope we are prepared for it as well. I will be meeting with Regina and Emma again tonight. Your mothers are both very fierce, but Regina is still new to light magic and Emma needs to learn to focus her powers."

Henry smiled. "I know they can do it. They just need to believe in themselves more."

"I think maybe we all do, Henry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up! It has been a rough week and I didn't get much time to work on it. __It's longer than previous chapters though, _and I hope you enjoy it! I am going to try to post a new chapter at least once a week if I can, more if I can swing it. I've got some good stuff planned for this story! Thanks for your support. :D

* * *

That night, Gold had prepared some rigorous practice for Emma and Regina. It was obvious that the threats to Storybrooke's safety were not going to stop. There was always going to be some new danger lurking around the corner. This was not just some sleepy little town. They had to be prepared for anything.

Regina was being a diva as usual and Emma looked this close to throwing a fireball at her face. Women intrigued him. They were so much harder to understand because they were so driven by emotion. This caused many men to underestimate them, but Gold believed it was their secret strength. Emma and Regina were never more powerful than when they fought from their hearts. Love was more powerful than any magic, and twice as dangerous.

"I already know all this!" Regina demanded, her black eyes glittering with impatience.

"Yes, Dearie, but I taught you for dark magic. Light magic requires a different approach." Gold was standing with both hands propped on his derby cane, an amused smirk on his face. "If you don't stop whining and practice, Emma is going to surpass you." There, maybe a little rivalry would make her focus!

Regina scoffed. "Hardly. I was doing magic before she was born."

"DARK magic, Dearie. Emma is new to all magic, which means she doesn't have any preconceptions of what she's supposed to do; therefore making her the easier pupil." Regina was quietly seething and Gold had to admit it was fun to irritate her. She was very predictable and that was one of her weaknesses. "Also, the emotions you used to fuel dark magic don't work on light magic. Attempt to cast light magic with anger or vengeance and you might blast your own head off." Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Emma stepped forward. "Guys, this doesn't have to be a competition. I don't even want to do magic, but I'll do whatever I need to to protect Henry and the town. Right now, Simon is part of this town and he needs our help. So let's quit posturing and focus."

Gold liked Emma, or at least her methods. They didn't always see eye to eye but her direct way of dealing with things was refreshing. He was far too used to scheming and underhandedness, having dabbled in both quite often. Regina, on the other hand, liked to hide behind a mask and act like a selfish little girl, a trait that unfortunately ran in her family. "Yes. Let's focus and get this over with. I would much rather be at dinner with my new bride but instead I'm here trying to reason with you two." There was an awkward silence. "Okay, then. Let's start over."

Belle was getting annoyed. She had been through every book at the library on myths and magic and had scoured all of Rumple's books the night before, yet had found nothing useful for their cause. Frustrated, she had consented to use the internet with a little help from Ruby. She had pretty much mastered a smartphone already, and enjoyed being able to talk to Rumple in an instant or text him a photo of something she discovered; but sitting at a computer was something she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. She had always adored the smell of an actual book, the feel of pen on paper, and neither was something you got from a machine. So now she sat at the computer station in the library, feeling irritated and tired as she waited for Archie and Ruby to return with dinner. She had encouraged them to go ahead and eat without her and just bring her something. Might as well use it an opportunity to push them together, she figured. Besides, better them not be here to see her smash the silly machine to bits. No, I do not want to update Flash Player! Ugh! What did people see in these things!

It wasn't like her to be so grouchy but she was getting fed up with things separating Rumple and her. They had been apart for so many years and she just wanted to be at home with him, making up for lost time. She was also having some trouble coping with this new life in this world. The rest of her friends had been in Storybrooke living an alternate, modern life, so things weren't so odd to them. She enjoyed some of the conveniences but she missed the old way of doing things sometimes. She felt as if she belonged here less than the others somehow. They all had memories here, as their other selves, but she had only ever known her old life... and a cold cell, which also tormented her. She had tried so hard to hide her pain from Rumple but he had known somehow, and insisted on using his magic abilities to "soften" the memories of her incarceration. He had offered to erase the memories completely but she had refused. She needed to remember, even the bad things, because it made her stronger and reminded her what she had fought for.

She was just about to log off the computer and give up when something caught her eye. Her blue eyes scanned the article on the screen, her body tensing into the "study mode" Rumple teased her about. She mumbled words of interest to herself and her eyes lit up when she ran across a particular paragraph. "Aha!" She exclaimed. "Wait till Rumple sees this!" She grinned at the computer and tapped it on the 'head.' "Okay. Maybe you're not ALWAYS so bad." Then she quickly called Ruby and told her to meet up at the pawn shop.

"Ailuranthropy!" Belle declared excitedly as she bustled through the pawn shop doors.

Rumple appeared from the back room, a puzzled expression on his face. "What'd you say, Darling?"

"Ailuranthropy." Belle repeated, feeling a bit smug. "Transformation from feline to human or vice versa. From the the Greek 'ailurous' meaning 'cat' and 'anthropinos' meaning 'human.' But not just house cats," She explained, "It can be a tiger, a panther, or a LION. Any type of feline."

Rumple squeezed her shoulders and smiled at her, a pleased expression his eyes. "That's my girl. I knew if there was something to discover, you'd find it." Belle was thrilled with his approval. "Now tell me your theory."

"Well," Belle began, hopping up on Rumple's desk as she had so many years ago - utterly oblivious to the amused smirk on her husband's face. "I suppose what Scar did to Simon was in fact a curse. But it wouldn't make sense that Scar would curse himself. Yet, I was finding hardly anything about spells or such that would change one from animal to human for more than a few hours or without all sorts of complications." She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "I kept looking but I was about to give up when I noticed something interesting!" She handed him the papers she had printed out. "Do you have any idea how many types of shapeshifter legends there are? Werewolves are just the tip of the iceberg! Some turn into bear, jaguars, even birds! The skinwalkers of Native American legend are some of the most frightening. Most legends speak more of humans turning into animals, but the Irish have the Selkie and the Japanese have a variety of animal-to-human transformations in their folklore. Obviously," She paused for breath, "Scar was never a typical beast, but I think he must have some knowledge of these abilities in order to have become human in this world." Rumple was looking at her in a way that made her blush, but not in a romantic way. This was different.

"This is brilliant, sweetheart. Just what we need, I think. If we can understand what he is, maybe we can figure out how to stop him," Rumple stated, then clasped her hands in his own and looked her in the eyes. "I know we need to be discussing this further, but I have something I want to tell you first." He paused, swallowed. "Belle, you just never stop impressing me. Like with this," He said, waving the papers she had given him. "You have such a desire to succeed at every task given you, even if you are never rewarded or appreciated for it. You are the bravest, smartest, and most selfless girl, woman rather, that I have ever known, and I want you to hear it from me."

He glanced away for a second as though ashamed or embarrassed -maybe both- and his voice was low and unsure when he spoke again. "I have never been good at telling the people I love how much they mean to me, and even worse at showing them. I have messed up so many times. I lost my wife, my son, and nearly lost you. Even after I found you I kept doing things that hurt you, but I'm starting to realize -when I wake up and you are lying next to me and I can hardly believe you're real- that for the first time in my life I want to put someone else first." He was nearly in tears and she hadn't seen him quite like this since the wedding. "I'm a weak man, Belle," He said, letting out a sad little chuckle. "I'm weak, but it's okay now because I'm weak for you. You ARE my weakness. I am weak and desperate for your love, your touch, your beauty; but mostly for your approval. I want so hard to make you happy and in my weakness for you, I am actually becoming stronger because you are giving me your strength. I'm weak and empty, like our chipped cup, but you are filling me with your own strength. I only hope I can become strong enough to eventually take care of you the way you do me."

He was actually crying, and she wanted so desperately to hold him and comfort him but she knew he needed to finish what he had to say, so she just held his hands and listened. "At first I thought it was enough that I was powerful and could physically protect you, but I know that's not all a wife needs. I know you need a true companion, who does everything he can to be worthy of you and to give you back as much as you give to him. I know I'll fail miserably, but I'm going to try. It's not enough to have found you; I need to keep you. Keep you happy and loved and appreciated. I think everyone underestimates you. I did, but not anymore. You have proven to be the most remarkable woman a man could ever hope for and I am so, so grateful that you chose me, Belle. You deserve so much better but I can only give you what I am; and that's why I need to be better." She was crying now herself, so he changed his tone to cheer her up a bit as he played with her hair. "So yeah. I have this amazing, beautiful woman who is crazy enough to put up with me, and now she's in my pawn shop solving things the rest of us couldn't; and I'm just standing here trying to figure out why, after all my careful planning, the most wonderful thing to happen to me was completely unprepared for!" He gave her a little smirk but she could see a thousand different emotions hiding behind it.

"Oh, Rumple!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek over and over before tightening him into a bear hug, her cheek against his heart. "You don't have to be perfect," she mumbled into his chest. "I loved you even at your worst and I will never stop loving you." She looked up at him and smiled. "When I was a girl I dreamed of marrying a handsome knight and living in a palace. I never imagined I would grow up to wed the Dark One instead." She could feel him tense up. "But! I am so glad I did. You are far more interesting than any knight, and to me, twice as handsome; but more importantly you truly loved me! If I had married Gaston, or any other pretentious suitor they chose for me, I would have been bored senseless and trapped in a marriage of convenience rather than love. My dad thought I was crazy for loving you, and so did everyone else, but they didn't realize that what THEY wanted for me would have destroyed me. You were willing to let me go because you cared about my happiness and valued me for something besides a pretty face and a prize to be won. I fell in love with you WHILE you were the 'Dark One,' Rumple, because you were the most fascinating man I had ever met, AND you were already proving your love for me without realizing it."

Rumple was smiling, his expression loving and grateful. Belle squeezed his hand. "I knew you were hiding behind your pain, and I might not have always approved of your choices, but I would have kept my promise to stay with you even if you had remained 'dark'; and not because of the deal, but because I loved you and knew that deep down you loved me too. I would rather have known you loved me, even if I had only remained your housekeeper, than to be married to a man who claimed to love me but never proved it." She was blushing a little and smiled at him. "I knew -when I had defeated the Youguai and could have gone anywhere but could only think of getting back to you- that I WANTED to be with you. You had let me go, but I CHOSE to return to you. I realized you needed me so much but didn't have the strength to tell me; so I vowed to offer you that strength and let you choose what to do with it." She grinned at him. "So stop beating yourself up, Rumple. I CHOSE you, and it was the best decision I ever made. Well, other than accepting your deal in the first place," she teased.

Rumple smiled, started to say something, then shook his head with a laugh. "Oh, Belle. My sweet, sweet girl." He grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her lovingly. No matter how many times he kissed her, she always felt like she was floating softly away yet held close and protected at the same time. As she had told Emma, she had never kissed another man or even been held in their arms, but she knew that nobody else would equal her Rumple.

She was completely lost in him, and he in her, until the bells on the pawn shop door brought them back to reality. "Hi, Ruby, Archie," Belle said, flushed and a little embarrassed despite ending the kiss before her friends caught them. "Come on in and we'll tell you about my discovery!" The smell of burgers wafted to her nose from the brown bag in Archie's hand. "Well, after I finish my hamburger, anyway!" They all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Bit late with this one (again) but I had to rework some of it after working on Chapter 9. Thanks for bearing with me. I am really trying hard to capture the characters. I've re-watched all of Season 3 and have been running random episodes of all seasons while I write or just fiddle around the house. It keeps their way of speaking in my head and helps me write them more accurately. I've also been looking up some finer details of writing dialogue because it can be tricky to get the punctuation and such right. :)_

**_A few things of note before we get started:_**

_A) I adore Regina. She's my 3rd favorite character and just rocks a bad attitude like nobody else. I'm trying to capture that so please don't be upset if she seems a bit mean... cause well, she is kinda mean I think. Awesome, but really struggles (or refuses) to hold her tongue. :P _

_B) I am having WAY too much fun with the dialogue. Rumple is so cheeky! He has a more subtle snark than Regina. :D_

_C) I am trying to add more interaction between Belle and the other characters, and to show some Belle-appreciation from them! She often doesn't get the respect she deserves, IMO._

* * *

It was late but Gold and Belle were milling about in the shop, eating Chinese take-out and researching shapeshifters. Belle had decided she liked his Mongolian beef better than her General Tso's chicken and ended up eating most of both. "Didn't know I'd been starving you, Dearie," he quipped and she poked him with a chopstick.

Suddenly the pawn shop door slammed open and Gold instinctively stepped in front of Belle, his brown eyes glittering dangerously. "So you've decided to show yourself again."

Scar strutted into the room, examining everything with a look of disdain. "I was getting rather bored and I smelled dinner, so I thought I'd stop by. Although..." He paused and motioned towards the empty take-out boxes, then at Belle, "it appears the little lady has eaten it all. Better watch out, Darling, you wouldn't want to let yourself go just yet."

Gold tensed and the lion-man nearly became a victim of his cane right then and there but a squeeze on the arm from Belle calmed him. "What do you really want?" Gold demanded.

Scar came to stand directly in front of him and was easily an entire foot taller, but Gold was not intimidated. There was an earthy smell about him that suggested he had recently been in the woods. "I know you and your little friends have my nephew in your 'protection'," -Scar spat the last word- "but you shall produce him by eight o' clock tomorrow evening at the town square, or you will face the consequences."

Oh, the idle threat type. How typical. Gold was not amused.

Scar continued his spiel. "Shouldn't be too difficult since there's a clock tower on your wife's lovely library."

Gold thrust his face in Scar's. "Mention my wife again, and not even her sweet touch will be able to stop me from beating you senseless," he growled.

Scar narrowed his green eyes. "Deliver the boy, and you will never have to see my pretty face again."

Gold leaned on his cane, annoyance and residual anger plastered on his face. "And if we refuse? Oh let me guess! You'll kill us all, burn down the town, etcetera and so forth," Gold taunted with a Rumple-y flourish. "We've dealt with worse, ya know."

Scar laughed, but Gold was pleased to see a glimmer of doubt in his foe's green eyes. "Something like that, yes, but a lot more fun." He stroked his pointed beard and eyed Belle in a way that made Gold's blood boil. "Anyway, I just thought I'd give you a little heads up!" A swirl of black leather and a stomp of black boots and he was out the door.

"Well, he certainly has a penchant for the dramatic," Gold said to Belle.

She quirked a brow and smirked. "He's not the first. But yes, he's quite dramatic."

"I was never that crass."

He blushed when she muttered, "You look better in leather, too," and kissed him.

His mind reeled when she said stuff like that. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to having a woman flirt with him and find him attractive and truly love him, but he certainly enjoyed it. Belle sighed deeply and he noticed she looked really tired. "It'll be alright, Darling. We've been to hell and back. We can handle this."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I know. We'll be fine."

He could tell she wasn't herself, but knowing she'd only deny it, he just kissed her on the head. "I love you, Belle."

"Who does this guy think he is!" Regina was ranting. "Storming into my town and giving orders and threats."

"Calm down, love, it's nothing personal to you, so don't flatter yourself," Hook remarked with his usual snark. Regina irritated him too, but Gold felt the urge to smack Hook in his smug face. He had seen far too much of him lately. He respected Emma but her love for the lecherous pirate irked him. She had proven herself a better mother than his dead wife but her choice of mate made him doubt her judgment. He supposed others thought the same of Belle's choice, so to each their own. He would try to tolerate Hook for Emma's sake.

"Killian, cool it." Emma commanded and received a cheeky "Yes, ma'am" in return. How did she stand him!

"Can we focus, people?" Gold inquired, an annoyed tone to his voice. "I feel like I'm in preschool. We have a decision to make. Do we try to hunt him down now while he's weaker or do we challenge him tomorrow night and see how powerful he really is?"

"Challenge him," demanded Regina, Emma, and David, but Snow disagreed. Hook and Belle were silent on the issue.

"I think it would be safer for everyone if we tried to find him now," Snow said, giving David a look. "We have a baby to think of, honey! I don't want you, or anyone else, in more danger than necessary." She turned to Belle. "You said before that you defeated a Youguai?"

Regina scoffed loudly but they ignored her. "Well, I tracked him, but-"

Regina cut her off. "I thought they said you defeated it?"

"I did, or released him rather. He's Prince Phillip you know!" Belle smiled.

"She probably bored him to death with one of her books." Regina muttered.

"You will not speak about her that way," Gold demanded.

"Whoa, calm down." Regina threw her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Regardless, you will watch your tongue if you don't want to lose it, Dearie."

"It's alright, Rumple." Belle stepped in. "She's right anyway. I tracked him to his lair but didn't actually fight him there. I wouldn't be much use."

"Nonsense!" Snow piped up. "I think we could really use your help. It doesn't master if you fought him, you still tracked him! Besides, you've done more for this town than we've given you credit for. We would be lost without all of your knowledge and research."

Belle was blushing and Gold felt a surge of pride. "Thank you. I'd be more than happy to help, but only if you think I should."

"Of course you should!" Snow grinned and patted Belle's shoulder.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Regina asked, all business suit and attitude. "I'm sure Belle will be a great asset -if- we track this idiot back to his lair, but we haven't decided if that's what we're doing."

"But we have to!" Snow pleaded. "David? It's the safest way."

Charming sighed and nodded his agreement. "She's right. If we can catch him off guard that might be our best chance."

"What if we can't?" Emma asked. "What if he suspects something?"

"I still think it's the better option." Snow said.

"Let's just take a vote, shall we, loves?" Hook finally spoke.

"Well, you know my choice." Snow said, and the others stated their votes in turn. The Charmings and Belle voted to search for the lair and Regina, Emma, and Hook voted to take Scar head on. Finally it was up to Gold to make the tie-breaking vote. If he'd been thinking only for himself he would have voted in favor of facing Scar in the town square -it was more his style- but he had a wife now and he had to think of her. He decided he would support her choice and stand by her side the way she had done for him so many times. "Well, I guess I'll witness my wife's tracking abilities for myself. I missed the first go around."

"Oh, brother," Regina muttered, but didn't argue.

"Alright then, I guess we should start preparing," Emma said. "I'm just glad to get this over with one way or the other."

"Me too," said Snow. "Belle, show us what you've got, girl."

Belle grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay. I'll go get my books."

When she was gone and the others has drifted to different parts of the room, Gold approached Snow. "Hey," he said, "Thanks for standing up for Belle. I'm sure it means a lot to her."

Snow looked a bit surprised at his gratitude, but smiled at him just the same. "Sure. She's a sweetheart. I should really get to know her better." She paused and he could tell she was debating what she was going to say. "I- um- I'm glad you two found each other, and I mean that. Nobody should be alone, not even the Dark One." She was teasing him with that last remark and he didn't mind.

"You're right." He wasn't used to light conversation and felt a little awkward, but was determined to be polite. "How is the little prince?" He inquired.

Snow grinned, pleased that he'd asked. "He's fine. Growing like a beanstalk."

"Yes," Gold replied, feeling a pang of sadness and nostalgia. "It's cliché, but they do in fact grow up too fast."

"Don't I know it," Snow agreed, glancing at Emma. When she turned back to Gold he noticed a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Ya know, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well if we all actually survive this whole thing," she grunted, "David and I were going to try to spend next Saturday at this little cabin, and well, we could use a babysitter..." She let that hang in the air a moment. "Killian and Emma keep him usually, but they have plans already and Ruby's got a new boyfriend..."

Gold smirked. "Are you asking if Belle and I would babysit?"

"Well, yes; but only if you want to! I know you guys are still newlyweds and all, and after Neal-"

"I've made peace with Neal's sacrifice." He smiled sadly, then to Snow's surprise said rather pleasantly, "I'll have to ask Belle, but I don't believe we have any plans that day."

Snow was beaming. "Great! Thank you! We'll be more than happy to return the favor if... well..." She gave him a sly look.

"Hmm. Anything's possible. Happy endings and all that." His demeanor was calm but her suggestion made his insides all tingly. This was the second person in a week to hint at he and Belle starting a family. It seemed a little soon but he guessed everyone was trying not to waste time after all they'd been through. There was always a boom of marriages and babies after wars, and though they hadn't been at war, they'd certainly been through their share of battles.

Belle appeared with a bundle of books and he suddenly imagined it was a bundled baby instead. He watched her as she arranged the books on the table, biting her lip in concentration as she worked. An image came to him of precocious children with their mother's thirst for knowledge and their father's spice-brown hair. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his chest heaving. What was it his father had said? 'You have a nice girl waiting for you back home... She looks fertile... Have another child...' Even his own vision of Belle, which had reflected his own desires and concerns, had begged him to come home and start their own family. His gaze found Belle's stomach, imagining it round with child -his child- and the thought pleased him. He realized he was looking forward to babysitting the prince. It might be the perfect time to discuss the idea with Belle, or at least judge her reaction to having a baby around. Now to get this lion business over with!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**I only just noticed that had been eating the dividers I put between different parts of the chapters! I had typed little swung-dashes and thought they were still there, so I apologize if things seemed run together! I never would have guessed it would eat my dashes! *sniff***_

_Okay. This one is gonna be a bit intense! :P BTW, I realized I wasn't including Simon/Simba as much as I should have but he's pretty much not involved that much at this point because he's not very powerful now that he's a regular teenage boy. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. :) Also, I'm gonna start working on some more serious Rumbelle stories and one-shots too, because some of the ideas just don't fit in here. But I will still be updating this one (roughly) weekly so don't worry! :D_

* * *

They spent hours planning their move on Scar. Gold nearly had to throttle Regina a few times but they'd muddled through. Now they were gearing up. Gold nearly fell over when Belle came out wearing snug khaki pants and a brown leather jacket she'd borrowed from Emma. He had never seen her in trousers before but he rather liked it. She had a Bowie knife at her hip and a crossbow slung over her shoulder. Her hair was tied to one side in a long braid and she had donned knee-high brown boots. She looked... different; but he wasn't unhappy. At all.

"Whoa-o!" Regina exclaimed. "What happened to the librarian?"

"Yeah, love, not bad," Hook offered, and was shot looks by both Emma and Gold.

Belle was blushing furiously but laughed them off. "Well, plaid skirts and heels aren't very suited to tracking."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," David joked and for a second nobody noticed. Then they erupted in laughter.

"Nice. As if I'm not already traumatized by this family," Emma teased.

The group continued readying their gear and preparing weapons. Gold donned his alligator hide and packed several knives and few magical items. David and Emma had their swords and backup knives and Snow had a bow and sword. Hook had a couple swords and his, well, hook. Regina was armed with magic, lipstick, and a bad attitude.

"You do know Henry will be mad that he's not invited?" Gold taunted Regina as they set off.

"Well he can stay mad. No way I'm having him out here."

"He's nearly sixteen you know. You won't be able to baby him much longer." Gold said.

Regina scoffed. "I'm not babying him. I'm protecting him!"

"I thought the same, with Bae," Gold said, "but I was fooling myself. I was being selfish, not protective." Before Regina could argue, Gold continued. "Now, I'm not saying Henry should be out here now -quite the opposite actually- but you are going to have to start giving him opportunities to prove himself. He came to me, you know. At the shop. He wants to be included, and I think we should find ways of letting him, within reason."

Regina glared at him. "I'm his mother -well, one of them anyway- and I will decide what's best for him. I don't really need your advice."

Gold shrugged it off. "Fair enough. I wasn't father of the year. Just trying to share what little parental knowledge I have, which is basically a list of things NOT to do." Regina said nothing but her expression suggested she might have taken his words to heart after all.

The group walked on, following Belle's lead into the forest. Snow was an excellent tracker too, so she took point with Belle. David, Hook, and Emma followed. Regina and Gold brought up the rear. They progressed slowly, and paused a few times for Belle and Snow to examine something before coming to rest near a stream. "Why are we stopping?" Regina demanded.

"We're waiting for Ruby," Belle said. "We could really use her wolf sense, so I texted her and told her to meet us."

That satisfied Regina for a few minutes, and they stood around chatting, checking gear, and sharpening weapons. Gold took the opportunity to find out if Belle knew how to skip stones, which she did not. He found a nice little boulder to practice from; a smooth gray one right next to the water. He explained how flat rocks worked best and you had to flick your wrist just the right way. He demonstrated a few times, then helped her find the right rock. It took her a couple tries, but when she did, she was so excited. Her blue eyes lit up and she had made an adorable little squeal. It warmed him to do little things like this with her, and she seemed to enjoy it as well. It was yet another way Belle was different than Milah: she could appreciate the small things and not only the big adventures.

Everyone was content as they waited for Ruby, except for Regina who was apparently bored and irritable. "How do we even know he has a lair?" she asked suddenly. "Don't lions just lie around in the grass all day?"

"Yes, they do," Belle answered, "but they have dens as well. Besides, Scar isn't just a regular lion."

"Exactly. He's a shapeshifter, or whatever, so he might not even have a den." Regina's queenly aversion to being outdoors was showing. She was grouchy and kept picking at her clothes: apparel that was way too dressy for hunting. "I think we are wasting our time here," she declared, arms folded defiantly.

To everyone's surprise, it was Belle who spoke up, rather brusquely. "If you want to go home and priss around in your office, then feel free to leave. We voted to do things this way and we won't be able to concentrate with your incessant complaining."

Regina looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. Rumple was grinning to himself, but had to wonder where Belle's sudden fire came from. She was always brave and outspoken, but it was rare for her to snap at anyone. She had been acting a bit strange lately, and it concerned him. Regardless, it had shut Regina up and there was no more complaining. "Seems like Belle is having none of your Queenly attitude today, Your Majesty," Hook announced with a devilish smirk, and Emma whacked him on the arm.

A rustle in the trees announced Ruby's arrival. She was dressed more sensibly than usual, with black pants and a red "fashion" sweatshirt that said something about lipstick and diamonds. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Archie off at Regina's to help Tink watch the boys."

"Wait!" Snow exclaimed suddenly. "ARCHIE is the new boyfriend!?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that! Just because we hang out and eat or go to a movie together doesn't mean we're dating..."

"It does if you do that five days a week," Belle teased and Ruby glared at her but was blushing just the same.

"Shall we get moving?" Regina demanded impatiently with a wave of her hand.

"Of course," Ruby said and gave Regina a sarcastic little smile as she pushed past her.

They trekked for about a mile, stopping occasionally to check for signs of Scar. This was not Gold's forté, but Belle and Snow seemed to know what they were doing. He hung back, giving Belle space to do her thing. He knew she became completely engrossed when she was focused on something, and he respected that. It also amused him and he liked watching her when she was in her element. Her current attire wasn't hard on the eyes, either, though he supposed nothing would ever make such an impression on him as the blue dress she wore when he fell in love with her. She must have her own special kind of magic to have cut such a figure in a simple blue dress. She had enchanted him, for sure.

"Hey, over here!" Snow called and the group wandered over to her. "What do you think, Belle?"

"Looks like something large has been through here." She searched the surrounding area for footprints. "Oh!" She bent down to examine something and Snow joined her. "Too large to be a wolf, Ruby?" Belle asked.

"Oh definitely," Ruby said. "I smell something too. Something different." She walked on ahead a bit. "It gets stronger this way!"

The group followed the wolf girl to a little clearing that was shaped like a half moon with the straight side formed of a rocky cliff wall. There was a narrow opening to one side that would have been completely hidden if the maple leaves were still on the trees. "Well, the scent is almost overpowering here," Ruby said.

Belle took a deep breathe. "I guess this must be it, then. Is everyone ready?" She took her bow from around her shoulder and fitted it with an arrow.

"About time," declared Regina.

Emma shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Lead on, brave lass!" Hook beseeched.

Rumple approached Belle. "I have full faith in you, Sweetheart." She kissed him for luck and he backed away to his position.

Poised and ready, Belle and Snow led them towards the cave.

* * *

Back in town, Henry was teaching Simon how to play his X-Box (which had been a Christmas gift from Grandpa Gold). Simon had been upset about putting everyone in danger, especially when they had insisted he stay safely behind. "You may have been a lion back home but you're just a teenage boy now, and you are staying right here with Henry!" Regina had insisted. So now Henry was trying to get his mind off of it.

"Behind that wall! No, no, left. Watch out!" Simon was really getting into the game.

Tink appeared in the doorway. "You boys want some cookies?" She and Archie were keeping an eye on the teens and baby Neal while the rest of the Scooby Gang went after Scar.

"Sure!" Henry said, grinning. He would have died if someone found out, but he actually had kind of a crush on Tink.

"What's a cookie?" asked Simon.

"Only the best thing besides ice cream and pizza! You have to try one!" Henry reached for a handful of cookies.

"Careful!" said Tink, "They just came out of the oven."

Henry blushed at her scolding, but more so because she caught his hand to keep him from burning himself. "Sorry," he said innocently. He took a couple cookies and passed one to Simon. "Go on, taste one!"

Simon took a tentative bite, then another. Then he gobbled the rest of the cookie. "These are awesome! Way better than grubs! I mean... Yeah." He grinned sheepishly.

Henry laughed. "Oh yeah, that." He thought for a minute, then asked, "So, are they real too? Timon and Pumbaa, I mean?"

Simon swallowed his second cookie and grabbed a third. "Yep. Sure are."

"What about Nala?"

Simon sighed and put down his cookie. "Yeah, she's real alright, but... I dunno, I mean... I dunno what's gonna happen with us now."

"Cause she's still a lion. Yeah that's definitely a problem," Henry said. He wracked his brain for what to say, then he had an idea. "Hey, I bet my grandpa could figure out how to turn her into a human! Or you back into a lion. He's a wizard, ya know, and my -well I guess she's kinda my grandma now, which is weird, but anyway- Belle, my grandpa's wife, can find anything in her books!"

"That'd be great, but I don't even know how to get her here. Or how to get home." Simon looked dejected.

"We'll figure it out! My family always manages to find each other, and I know we can help you too!" Henry grinned and ate a cookie.

"I hope so. Thanks, man." Simon looked a bit more hopeful now. "By the way..."

"Yeah?"

Simon motioned towards to kitchen with his head. "She's too old for you, man."

Henry threw a cookie at him. "Shut up!" They laughed. Simon was right of course, but hey, a boy could dream!

* * *

The entrance was narrow, so they went in single file, Belle at the lead and Regina at the rear. Their footsteps echoed as they appeared in the great hall of the cavern, and a trickle of water could be heard somewhere in the distance; but those were the only sounds. It was eerily quiet, and Belle felt highly uneasy.

They had only been examing the cave for a few moments when Snow whispered to her,"Something's not right. I can feel it."

"Me too," Belle said with a slight quiver to her voice. There was a scuffling noise to their left and then a ring of deranged laughter. Belle threw a glance at her husband, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Stay calm," he whispered and gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded back and shifted her grip on the bow. What if she'd walked them into a trap! She suddenly felt queasy. What had Rumple said all those years ago when she had let Robin Hood escape? 'Stupid, naïve girl!' She closed her eyes to calm herself and took a deep breath. No! She wouldn't feel guilty. She had done the right thing then and she was doing it now. Just because the outcomes weren't as planned didn't mean she hadn't taken the best course of action and made a heartfelt decision.

More scuffling and another ring of laughter. Closer. Breathe, Belle! Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. People didn't understand that bravery doesn't mean you were never frightened; it means doing the brave thing despite your fear. "Who's there?" she called out to the darkness, terrified but determined.

The only answer was more maniacal laughter.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Regina demanded, and a flame appeared in her hand to illuminate the scene. She promptly used it to light a torch and you could feel the tension in the air as the companions prepared themselves for whatever was about to happen.

Another short laugh, then three skinny teenagers emerged from the darkness.

"They're kids!" Snow exclaimed, and lowered her bow.

"Don't let your guard down," Gold said. "Pan appeared as a boy as well."

As the teens grew closer, it was apparent there was something a little... odd about them. The one in the middle seemed to be female, and had the vibe of being the leader. The one to the right was male, and looked aggressive. The third appeared to be male, and acted twitchy and strange. They had grayish brown hair that hung lank around their gaunt faces, and wore dark gray jackets.

The female stepped forward. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in- or should I say, lion?" Her voice was haughty and irritating.

"Who are you?" Belle demanded with a confidence she did not feel.

"Why, we're friends of Scar," said the female. "He thought you might stop by, so he told us to keep a lookout."

"Yeah," said the aggressive-looking male, "I guess you could say we're the welcoming party!" At that, the three teens burst into more insane laughter.

They were touched in the head, Belle thought. Poor kids. Who knew what Scar had done to them. Still, they could be dangerous, so she kept her arrow trained on them. "Where is he, then?"

"Out." More laughter.

"Maybe if we take these three punks with us, we can use them as a bargaining chip!" Regina exclaimed.

Demented laughter. "Or maybe," said the aggressive male, "We could keep you for a tasty snack!" He pretended to lunge at Regina and chomped his teeth. More laughter.

"Look," said Belle to the teens, "Scar is trying to kill his own nephew and he's a kid, just like you. Surely you can't have faith in someone like that. What makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

"Because we are on his side, obviously!" explained the female, and the twitchy one giggled.

Belle kept her voice low and calm. Maybe she could get through to these kids. "You may think he cares about you, but he doesn't. He's using you. He only cares about himself."

"You don't know him," the male said.

"No, but I know myself," Regina said suddenly, stepping forward. "I was like Scar. I only cared about one thing and that was power. I didn't care who I had to hurt or use to get it." The teens cast confused glances at each other and the significance was not lost on Belle, or Regina. The women's eyes met and the message was clear: this is working!

"You're just trying to trick us into helping you!" the female exclaimed.

"No, we're not," Belle said, still keeping her voice low and reassuring. "We just don't want anyone to get hurt, and if we wait until Scar comes to claim Simon, there will be a lot of hurt for both sides. Even if Scar makes it out alive, we won't let him take Simon without a fight. We'll protect you too if you help us."

"No you won't! Why should we trust you?" The female was masking her doubt with anger.

"Because we helped Simon," Belle explained. "We are willing to risk our lives for a boy just because he asked us to help him. What reason could we possibly have to defend him when we don't even know him, and someone wants to kill us over it? Because we are good people. Because we fight for good and help anyone who needs us."

Again, the youths exchanged glances. "If you fail, he'll kill us," said the leader. Belle had to admit, they had a point, but she had faith in her companions. They would win.

"He won't win," Regina said. "Trust me. When these people -she motioned to the group- fight together, they win. Because they are on the right side. The good side. I fought for the wrong side for so many years, and I always failed in the end. Evil cannot defeat good."

Even the group exchanged glances this time, surprised and a little touched by Regina's statement. The teens whispered amongst themselves for a bit, then the leader asked, "What happens to us after this is over? Scar won't change us back to our original form if we've turned on him, and we don't know our way home either."

"You can stay here, in this town. We will find places for you." Regina's tone was soft, motherly even, just as it was with Henry. "My house is large- (Belle swore she heard Hook mutter "bloody enormous, more like!") and you can stay indefinitely. I have a son; you could be friends. Just, please, you're kids. Don't ruin your lives over this jerk's hopeless pursuits."

The teens were just on the verge of accepting the offer when a cold voice echoed around them. "Yes, go on. Join them. I wouldn't have you back now if you begged me, you traitorous mongrels." The youths positively quivered with fear and the silent one looked like he was going to cry. The aggressive male seemed far less tough now and even the bold female was shaking.

Belle felt sorry for them. They were obviously terrified and even the eldest must have been no more than seventeen. Despite her own fear, Belle stepped between them and Scar. "Let's end this, Scar!" she called, surprised at her own boldness. "You know you won't win. Even your own companions have turned against you."

Scar's cold laughter bounced off the cave walls. "You silly girl, and your equally naïve friends! Do you think losing a couple of sniveling teenagers is going to make any difference to me? You have no idea what I'm capable of." He emerged from the shadows, green eyes flashing in the glow of Regina's fire. He strutted around, surveying them all, and his black coat swayed behind him. "I quite like my new form," he declared, and Belle noted that he had found a place to stand that made him higher than everyone else in the room. "This body fascinates me... as does your world. It's quite lovely and I believe I shall make my new kingdom here. Of course," he paused, and he smiled lecherously at Belle, "every king needs a queen." Belle barely had time to register what he'd said when Gold threw a fireball straight at Scar's face. It missed him by an inch, as he was abnormally quick, and he chortled smugly before taunting Gold again. "I guess jealousy throws your aim off, eh?"

Belle grabbed Gold with all her strength, and a little help from David, to keep him from charging at Scar directly. "Don't let him get to you, Rumple!" she pleaded. "This is what he wants."

"'Rumple!' Scar sneered. "How adorable!"

"I'll kill you," Gold said, his voice calm but sinister.

Scar squealed. "I do enjoy a little territorial male posturing. It's in my nature, you know."

"You will never have her," Gold informed him through gritted teeth. "If you so much as touch her, I will make you hurt so terribly you will be begging me to end it!

"Oh-ho! She must be a tasty little wildcat indeed to illicit this kind of reaction." Scar's green eyes roamed over Belle's body and Gold was seething. "Since you broke the rules and tried to hunt me down rather than meeting at our arranged time, I'm going to alter our deal." He looked directly at Gold. "You like deals, don't you, Rumple? Well you'll LOVE this one!" Evil laughter. "The boy is no threat to me here, in this new kingdom, and if he didn't just irritate me so, I might even let him be. As it were, he's a precocious little snot and needs a lesson. However! He is no longer my primary focus. No, no. I have found someting far more worth my time." His green eyes rested on Belle. "You will bring me my nephew AND my new queen by sundown tomorrow or I will destroy everyone in this town -even the little prince- and claim my prizes anyway."

Gold threw another fireball and David drew his sword. The fireball missed, again, and so did the arrow Snow let fly. Belle suddenly felt weak and out-of-sorts. She heard the twang of arrows and the whoosh of Regina's magic, but she couldn't focus; couldn't raise her own weapon. She could barely stand and her mind was reeling. She was overwhelmed with thoughts of her fate; of Scar's threats. She had sacrificed herself once before, when she chose to go with Rumplestiltskin, but this was different. Now she was pledged to Rumple forever in heart, mind, and more recently, body. She would rather die than give herself to another man in any way or to be seperated from her true love. She may have sacrificed her freedom to save her kingdom, but she didn't think she would survive sacrificing her heart. To save her friends, and more importantly her Rumple, she would do it, but it would be her end. She would truly die of a broken heart.

A peal of wicked laughter broke her reverie. "DO make sure to kiss your lovely wife goodnight! Whichever decision you make, it will be your last evening together." Gold threw another fireball but Scar had disappeared into the darkness. Belle was vaguely aware of calling to her Rumple before she collapsed onto damp rock.

* * *

_A/N: Now, before anyone accuses me of any bestiality weirdness, keep in mind that the characters are currently HUMAN and have human thoughts and attractions. Scar is planning to STAY human and decided he likes our world as well as our women. However, he also retained some animalistic tendencies in how he values females or respects human fidelity. This concept could get really dark and disturbing, but this story will not get over PG-13 so don't worry. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

***Warning! Super emotional Rumbelle feels in this chapter!***

_Sorry this one is a bit short, and a bit late! My family has been super sick for over a week now, and I had a birthday gift story request that led to another story because I got carried away. :P Anyway... I did, however, work very hard to get this one right -reworking a chunk of it several times- and I really am pleased with it. I wanted to just slow down and capture Belle's emotional response to Scar's threats. Let me know how you like it! Feel free to point out something in particular that you like; it helps me know what ya'll like and I get excited when I'm writing stuff I think will be appreciated. :)_

* * *

Belle was vaguely aware of several voices calling her name. She was a good deal more aware of a painful sensation in her right leg. She groaned and felt herself being pulled to an upright position. The fog in her head began to dissipate only to be replaced with a dull ache, and she started recognizing the voices speaking to her. A familiar hand brushed hair from her face and she smiled. "Rumple..."

"Hey, Sweetheart," he responded, kneeling in front of her and gently squeezing her arms in a reassuring gesture.

"What happened?" she asked, allowing him to pull her up off the damp cave floor.

A dark look crossed his face and Belle felt a chill as bits and pieces of recent memory started to form in her mind. "You fainted," Gold answered. There was a pause, then he asked, "What's the last thing you recall?"

"I- uh- it's a bit muddled but I remember Scar..." She stopped, her voice catching as the memories became clearer, and more terrifying. "Scar..." She felt nauseated and her head spun. She clutched at her husband's vest to steady herself. "Rumple..."

Gold gathered her in his arms. "Shh, shh, my Darling, it's alright. I've got you." He gently stroked her hair as she clung to him.

"We should get her home," Snow said. "We all need a bit of rest before we prepare for this." She patted Belle gently on the back. "Nobody's taking anyone anywhere! You'll be okay."

Belle smiled weakly at Snow, trying to believe her, but failing. "I know you must all think I'm just pathetic fainting like that." Belle felt disappointed in herself and somewhat embarrassed.

"No!" Snow exclaimed. "We don't think that at all!"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us," Ruby chimed in. "If some creepy lion guy wanted to make me his bride, I would faint too. Or turn into a wolf. One way or the other."

She thanked Snow and Ruby for the encouragement but inwardly she didn't feel capable of taking their words to heart. Everyone seemed to have some skill or talent she didn't have. "Take me home, Rumple," she pleaded.

They trekked to the main road, and her leg, bruised when she collapsed, ached from trudging uphill. She sighed gratefully when they reached the Cadillac. Rumple held the door for her and leaned in to kiss the top of her head before closing it. His affection usually sent a thrill of happiness through her, yet now she hardly registered it. She felt numb, and out-of-sorts.

Rumple climbed into the driver's seat and revved up the car. He seemed to sense her uneasiness, and did not push conversation. For every mile home Belle's anxiety increased. Her mind kept playing over the events of the evening and toying with scenarios of what events might yet occur. Her throat felt constricted and her stomach churned.

When they arrived home, he helped her out of the car and pressed a gentle hand to her back as they walked to their front door. She could tell her husband was was keenly aware of her discomfort, and after he locked the door behind them, he turned to her. "Belle-"

All the emotions she had been struggling with came flooding out in a torrent of tears and racking sobs that brought her to her knees, right there on the hardwood foyer of their home. She was literally wailing and shaking and gasping for breath, and therefore never saw the look of pain on her husband's face as he rushed to her side. She felt his arms go around her and she tried to calm herself, but it was no use. She cried until she could hardly breathe and she vaguely sensed herself being lifted and carried up the stairs. She felt the subtle springing of the mattress as he placed her on the bed; felt his warmth as he joined her and held her.

After some time, her breathing slowed and the sobs only came in small bursts that caught in her throat and made her tremble. Eventually she felt capable of making words again. "Rumple..."

Her husband cupped her face with his hand and wiped tears from her cheek. "It's alright, Sweetheart."

She nearly burst into tears again at his loving words, but managed to control herself. "I am so scared."

He sighed and twirled a strand of her hair. "Oh Sweetheart, I know; but we will defeat him."

"But if we don't..."

"We will."

"I'm trying to have faith but I just can't shake this horrible feeling of dread." Belle took a deep breath and fought back tears. "The things he said-"

Rumple cut her off. "He will never get to you. I will always protect you, my love."

She could no longer stop the tears. "That's what terrifies me... if you go against him! If you are -sob- killed and I could have -sob- stopped it... If I... accepted his offer..." She grew more frantic with every word, her breath ragged.

Rumple pulled her against him, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. "Darling, shh, shh, hush now. I could never let you do such a thing. I have made many a deal but I will not trade my new bride for the false promises of a madman."

"I know, I just -sob- I just- but if we lose... he swore he'd make me his queen either way!"

Rumple wiped a tear from her face. "You are MY queen, Belle; my beautiful, perfect princess, and no one steals from Rumplestiltskin."

Belle smiled at that, and the words melted her heart. She reached for his hand and simply held it in silence for a few moments, her eyes closed in thought. Suddenly, in a shy whisper, she confessed, "I want to... be... with you. If this was to be our last night on earth, I would spend it in the arms of my husband..." A blush had crept up her cheeks and she bit her lip when she turned to look at him, feeling strangely bashful after all his romantic words and attention.

Rumple gave her a sly grin as he leaned towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "...and I would make love to my princess."

Belle's blushed deepened, her heart aflutter, and when their lips met she could feel an edge of fiery protectiveness that convinced her everything would, truly, be alright.


	11. Chapter 11: FINALE PART I

**Chapter 11**

_*****_**ARE YOU READY FOR **THE LION VS CROCODILE** SHOWDOWN?**_*** (sorry, it was too good of a metaphor not to use!)**_

_Got a little behind here, but I finished this one AND chapter 12 which is the final chapter! So you guys get the 2-part finale at once, haha! :D There will be a sequel too! _

* * *

As soon as she rolled over and began to wake, Belle felt sick to her stomach. The dread of what they would soon face had faded away while she was lost in her husband's kisses in the darkness, but the fear was returning as the bright sun reminded her that it was mere hours until their crucial showdown. She sat up slowly and groaned when she noticed the dull ache behind her eyes that she always got when she'd had too little sleep. "Feeling punchy" was what she'd heard Emma call it before; a modern colloquialism apparently related to being "punch-drunk" from a blow to the head. Silly term, but she truly did feel like she'd been knocked out. She stood up, a little too quickly, and both the nausea and headache increased, nearly causing her to collapse. She took a few cautious steps, fighting the queasiness, and barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the battle.

Suddenly there were gentle hands pulling her hair away from her face and she could feel Rumple's warmth against her back. She was embarrassed for him to see her in such a state, yet was grateful for both his concern and his physical presence; for without him steadying her, she thought she'd have hit the floor. "It's alright, Dearest," she heard him saying softly, and she felt warm tears trickle down her cheek in response. Her sweet husband, taking care of her in one of her least appealing moments! It was so cliché, so ridiculously DOMESTIC, that she started to cry. She could not lose him! Not now, when their married life was just beginning to feel so normal!

Her queasiness began to ebb and she collapsed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her down onto the floor, cradling her against his chest. He combed her hair with his fingers and rocked her gently. "It's okay, Sweetheart. You're okay." Belle sobbed weakly and he squeezed her to him as he kissed her temple. "Shh, shh. I'm here, my Darling girl, and I won't let anything take me away from you."

"I know," Belle answered softly. "I trust you, I just, I'm just not myself." She was breathing heavily and still felt the blood rushing to her head. "I'm trying, but I just, can't. I can't think straight. I feel nervous and scared and somehow I don't think it's just this thing with Scar. I feel like such a baby!"

"You're not a baby. Well, aside from being MY baby girl," he muttered, "but no, you're the strongest person I know, Darling."

"Your baby girl, huh?" Belle smirked a little.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled into her hair, "and I'll be here to take care of you, whatever this may be."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him over her shoulder, "Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." He chuckled and kissed her on top of the head. "...Baby Girl." Belle snickered, and he shrugged. "According to Henry, that's what some of the cool kids call their girlfriends these days. Also 'Bae' apparently, which would probably have amused my son." He smiled a sad little smile.

"I'm sure it would have," Belle said. "He'd also be glad to know you were trying to relate to your grandson."

"What can I say, Darling, I'm one of the cool grandpas," Rumple grinned.

Belle laughed. "Oh really?"

"At least I don't use a Kindle as a bookmark."

"Hey! I'm still new to technology, okay? Besides, it doesn't smell like books! It's not the same." Belle laughed and folded her arms defiantly.

Rumple shook his head. "Silly girl."

"Grouchy old man."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Belle told herself everything was going to be-HAD to be-okay.

* * *

"Where is Gold!" Regina demanded. "They were supposed to be here already!"

"Calm down, love," Killian said in his usual smug manner.

Regina rounded on him, black eyes glittering dangerously. "Do NOT tell me to calm down, and do NOT call me 'love' again unless you want to be wearing gold teeth like the rest of your pirate pals."

"Regina-" Emma began, but was cut off just as quickly.

"Reign in your little boyfriend if you'd like to keep him in one piece, please. I'm not in the mood for it."

Before Emma could respond, the door opened to reveal Mr. Gold and a very weary-looking Belle.

"About time," Regina declared and Gold glared at her.

Snow approached Belle. "Hey, are you okay? You look..."

"Terrible? Yeah, I know. I feel like it too, but I'll be okay." Belle gave her a weak smile.

Snow gave her a side-hug. "We're all here for you, okay?"

Belle grinned. "Okay."

Regina coughed. "Enough with the pleasantries, people! She'll be just as dead as the rest of us if we don't finalize our plan," she said with a dismissive wave. "Unless of course she's decided to accept the deal. Wouldn't be the first time."

Belle stepped forward, an incredulous look on her face, "Excuse me?"

"Just saying, you have a record of making 'deals' with unstable men."

Gold was furious. "Regina, I will-"

Belle didn't let him finish. "What exactly are you implying!?"

"Nothing, forget it." Regina stepped away from her, but Belle grabbed her arm.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm tired of letting you off the hook when you talk to me like that," Belle said.

Regina pointed at Gold. "Like he's so polite? Whatever. Fine. I'm SORRY. There. Now can we get back to planning?"

Belle glared at her but let it go. Regina was the one that had distracted everyone to begin with, but there was no sense arguing. "Fine." Belle turned to her husband who looked as though he was trying to restrain himself from killing Regina. "Rumple. It's not worth it," she muttered and he seemed to relax a bit.

"So..." Emma began, breaking up the tension in the room, "do we know how he's so powerful yet?

"Not exactly," Gold answered, "but we suspect he has a physical source of power hidden somewhere. Much like my own dagger."

Belle felt a pang of... something at the mention of the dagger but tried to push it away. They had moved past that and she'd forgiven him already. Still, the lie had hurt her deeply and their relationship had suffered a serious blow from it. The lingering pain of it wouldn't go away easily.

"So, what do we do?" David asked.

"Well, we need to trick him into revealing its location," said Gold.

"And how exactly do we do that?" asked Killian.

Gold smirked. "Well, that's the tricky part, isn't it?"

"So I guess that's the part we need to focus on," said Snow.

"Indeed," said Gold.

"Ooookay, then," Emma said, "any ideas? Anybody? Cause honestly, I've got nothing."

There was an awkward silence, and everyone actually shut up and stopped to think. After what felt like an eternity, Killian said, "Nope. Nothing."

"Yeah," said Emma, same here. I seriously feel like I'm back in high school trying to write an essay or something. Mom, Dad, you got anything?"

"Still thinking," said Snow and David just shook his head. "Regina?"

"No. At least, not anything you lot would agree to." Snow gave her a funny look. "Nevermind."

"Okay," said Emma,"Does ANYONE have an idea?"

"I do," said an unexpected voice from the back of the room."

"Simon!" exclaimed Regina. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "We need to set a trap."

"Do we have something that big?" Snow asked without thinking. Everyone looked at her and then she realized her mistake. "Oh. Ha! Sorry. I've got a bad case of Mommy-Brain."

"Yeah, I'm talking about a ruse," said Simon. "But it'll only work if Mrs. Gold is willing to help me." Everyone glanced at Belle.

Belle had a strong feeling that his idea would not go over well with her husband but she had to hear it at least. "Okay?

"To set the trap, we're gonna need bait," Simon said.

Belle swallowed hard. "Me."

"What?" Gold exclaimed. "No. Belle?"

"Let's hear him out, Rumple."

Her husband took a deep breath and nodded his acceptance.

Simon began explaining his plan. "I talked with Shenzi and her friends and they-"

"Hang on-who?" Killian asked.

"Oh," Simon said, "ya know, the teens that were Scar's entourage? The girl's named Shenzi and the guys are Ed and Banzai."

"Right. Okay. Carry on, mate," Killian said, waving for him to continue.

"Well, they believe they know where he keeps his, well, whatever it is that gives him power. They are willing to help some of you retrieve it, but we'll need a distraction." Simon paused and looked towards Belle. "That's where Mrs. Gold and I come in. We both need to accept his offer, openly, in a big display with lots of onlookers. It needs to be convincing, too."

There was a collective sigh from everyone as they processed his idea. Belle was the first to speak. "I'll do it. " She turned to Rumple. "But only if you'll agree to it, Darling. I won't make a decision like this without my husband backing me up. I'm not just thinking of myself anymore. We're a team now."

Gold smiled at her sentiments. "As much as this whole idea terrifies me, I will support your choice, Belle. You've always been the better decision maker in our relationship. Also, I do believe it is our best chance. If it was just my life on the line, I would never risk your life for it, but I know we are all in quite a mess here, Sweetheart, including you."

Belle's heart swelled at his faith in her and his support of her choice. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed him.

The Charmings were smiling at them but Regina looked like she was going to hurl. Killian gave Emma a sly grin and she shoved him playfully with her shoulder.

"Alright," Regina said finally, "let's get busy, people."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rumple asked.

"No...but I'm going to do it anyway," Belle answered, and her husband gave her a scrutinizing stare. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's the only option we have, Rumple. Either we try this, or a lot of people will get hurt." He started to protest but she put a finger to his lips. "We all know you're strong, and Regina also, but what we don't know is what kind of power we're up against. He deflected your attacks like it was nothing. I think whatever magic he has is too strong for any of us, but his arrogance is his weakness. His Achilles heel."

"My brave girl," he sighed. "My brave, wise, beautiful girl."

Belle blushed. "Don't forget 'smart,' 'well-read,' 'funny,' 'cute'..."

"...sexy," Rumple added with a smirk. "All that and more, Darling."

Belle giggled. "Oh, Rumple. If I don't laugh, I'm afraid I'll cry."

Rumple smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

It was a simple statement, and she already knew he did, but it calmed her nonetheless. "I love you, too."

He hugged her tightly and that gave her strength, too. It was his strength she was more worried about; his strength to fight the darkness if something went wrong. "Rumple?"

"Mhmm?" he mumbled into her hair.

"If something happens to me, don't..."

He slipped from their hug to look her straight in the eyes and his hands gripped her arms gently. "I won't. NOTHING is going to happen to you, but if something ever...did...I would not dishonor you with a return to that part of me. You've shown me the light, Belle, and I never want to be lost to the darkness again."

Belle was so proud of him in that moment that she could hardly breathe. She couldn't think of the right words, either, so she just left it to the single tear running down her cheek to say what she could not.

After a few moments of silent communication, Belle finally spoke. "Well, I guess it's about time to do this."

"Yes."

There was fire in Rumple's eyes and Belle thought he seemed a dragon poised to protect his gold. His MRS. GOLD, she mused.

Simon and Belle walked hand-in-hand down the road. They were both terrified and the gesture gave them a bit of courage. They approached the center of the town and came to stand in the intersection beneath the clock-tower. A large group of onlookers gathered, as planned, forming a semi-circle around them.

"Scaaar!" Simon bellowed, and Belle marveled at how calm the boy appeared despite the racing pulse she could feel from him. "We've come to accept your offer!"

There was a collective silence as everyone held their breath in anticipation. Belle was fighting nausea and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She glanced over at Simon and she noticed sweat on his brow. His hand, too, had grown clammy and she gave it a little squeeze. Poor kid. He was younger than she was when she had went with Rumplestiltskin. Or at least seemed younger. He looked her way and his caramel eyes were large and scared, but he gave her a weak smile.

There was a puff of green smoke and a sound like a crack of a whip as Scar appeared in front of them, black-clad and imposing. "Oh goodie! My precious nephew and my new bride!" He circled them like a shark, and though his eyes showed disdain for Simon, for Belle they showed lust and...pride? Proud of himself, no doubt, for thinking he had gained himself a lovely prize while one-upping another male. Astounding. Belle, having always been thought a beauty, had seen her fair share of chauvinistic pigs, but Scar pretty much trumped them all.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt any of them if we agreed to your deal." Simon said.

"And I shan't," said Scar with a smirk that was much crueler than Rumplestiltskin's had ever been. "I'll be far too busy admiring my new toy," he breathed lustily as he ran a strand of Belle's hair through his fingers.

She wanted to break his hand, but she stood still and refused to acknowledge him. Rumple was watching from the crowd somewhere, ready for battle in his dragon-hide vest, and she knew he was thinking of far worse punishments than a broken hand.

"Also, with killing YOU," Scar added with a horrible grin as he turned to Simon. "Actually! I may have my new Queen assist me with that."

Belle gasped and she knew he wasn't joking like Rumple had been when she had dropped the teacup. No. This monster was truly that: a monster.

"A couple needs a hobby, you know."

If looks could kill, Belle would have slain him with a single glare of blue ice, but she steeled herself and made to reason with him. "Please, don't. I'll go with you, but please, if you kill him I will never be able to forgive you. That's no way to start a relationship, is it?"

Scar laughed wickedly. "Stupid girl. Do you actually think I'm wanting your forgiveness? Your approval?your love?"

As sick as it made her to say it, Belle responded, "Rumplestiltskin did. He didn't believe he wanted those things either, but he was wrong. We all want those things."

Scar's green eyes flashed with doubt , but he growled in her face. "I only want a pretty trophy who does what I tell her to do, so I suggest you close your mouth before I decide you aren't worth my time." He ran his thumb over her lips and she shuddered. "Okay?" Belle nodded her agreement but secretly wanted to slap the cruel smile off his face. "That's a good girl." He turned to face the crowd. "You should all be very grateful to my new bride for her sacrifice! I can't imagine why she would be willing to give up her freedom to save you sorry lot, but so be it."

"You're sick!" someone yelled.

"We won't stand for this!"

"Please, our children love her! Who will read to them at the library?" Belle felt tears well up at those words, especially when she realized they came from the mother of one of her favorite young listeners at the library. Little Connor with the flame-red hair and eyes even bluer than hers. Oh dear, what if this all went wrong! What if people got hurt? What if they couldn't protect her from Scar? What if she never saw her Rumple again, and they never had their own child with blue eyes, but hair like cinnamon instead of fire? Belle wanted to scream. She was so sick of crazy people coming to Storybrooke and ruining everyone's lives!

"You don't get a say in the matter, I'm afraid," Scar growled at them.

"Actually, I'd say we do," said a familiar voice. Emma!

Scar laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," said Emma and held up a large purple crystal that was glittering with magic. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and grinned victoriously.

Belle could feel the rage coming from Scar and her first instinct was to run, but she thought better of it. He might not know she was in on the trap yet, and she might find herself in a strategic position.

"Yeah, I was thinking we'd just smash this thing to bits," Emma taunted, waving the crystal.

"You can't destroy a Morphing Crystal, you fools!" Scar exclaimed.

"You underestimate us," said Regina, who emerged, along with Rumple, from the crowd on the opposite side from Emma.

Scar laughed. "You idiots. Do you really think you can defeat such an ancient source of power?"

"We combine our magic," said Emma.

"Together," said Regina, who was now holding the crystal through some magical slight of hand, "we can do just about anything."

Rumple smirked. "You've really tangled with the wrong town, Dearie," said his silky but dangerous voice, and Belle felt a rush of exhilaration as he made the crystal appear in his own hand.

This was it. This was the end game, and Rumplestiltskin had come out to play.

Scar was furious. He began to shake and growl and his muscles were rippling under his coat. His head flexed from one side to the other and his body contorted in strange ways.

Belle realized he was about to transform, but was a little too curious to get to safety until his jacket started to rip away from his body. She pulled Simon with her and edged nearer the crowd.

Scar was fully a lion within moments, though much larger and with a darker mane than a normal one. He growled angrily, but Belle was shocked when he SPOKE.

"Fight me!" he roared at Rumple, and the voice was deep and...unnatural. "I see you wear the hide of a dragon! Fight me then! The lion against the crocodile!"

Belle did not like that idea at all.

"Why would I do that," Rumple scoffed, "when I already have the crystal?"

"Oh, maybe just so THEY won't slit the little lady's throat!" Scar snarled, tossing his head in the direction of two masked figures who had emerged from the crowd and now held Belle captive.

Belle struggled and kicked, but they were too strong, and one took out a very large, threatening knife and held it to her throat. They had to be from town, working for him! But why? Thinking they were choosing the winning side?

Rumple was practically breathing fire. "Oh I'll fight you, alright...and I'll kill you!" He magicked the crystal to Regina and flew at Scar, a dark green aura around him that Belle had never seen before. He threw a blue fireball that singed Scar's fur as it grazed him.

Belle gasped. It had touched him, at least! Apparently his magical power was weakened while in animal form, and possibly even more so when someone else had possession of the crystal.

Scar raked at Rumple with his enormous claws, but he narrowly avoided them. "Missed me!" Rumple taunted, and used a different magic this time: a purple stream of light. It seemed to put Scar into slow-motion and the lion struggled fiercely until he finally broke free, sending Rumple flying backwards. Scar charged at him, teeth bared, but was hit in the face with a fireball as Rumple rose.

Though focused on her husband, Belle caught glimpses of Regina and Emma and had no doubt they were planning something. She would need to keep a sharp eye on everything that was happening around her. Maybe an opportunity would arise for her to do a brave thing... She watched Rumple and Scar continued their deadly dance, all claws and teeth and fire and magic. She felt sick as she waited every moment for Rumple to be slashed or mauled, but she tried to have faith.

Scar seemed to be weakening from the repeated magic blasts, and though stronger as a lion than a regular man, he was still weakened without the full strength of the crystal.

Rumple laughed. "Oh no, Dearie, I'm just getting started. Don't go and FAINT on me," he taunted, and gave Belle a quick, expectant glance as he emphasized the word.

Faint. FAINT. Yes! She could do that! Belle pretended to sway a bit, catching her captors off guard. She collapsed to the ground as they became confused and let her slip lose. Regina and Emma, who had been waiting for the right opportunity, blasted the two men with stunning fireballs. Now that Belle didn't have a knife to her throat, they could try to destroy the crystal.

Scar realized what had happened and was livid. He roared in frustration and went at Rumple full force. This time, Rumple wasn't fast enough and Scar pinned him to the ground, one powerful paw on each arm to keep him from casting any magic. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces, wizard," he snarled, "and then I'm going to drag your pretty little wife back to my cave." He leaned down until his cruel teeth were inches from Rumple's face. "The question is, will she be in one piece, or twenty?"

Rumple spat in his face and struggled furiously, but Scar laughed again. "Oh well, you won't be here to find out, will you?"

Belle felt a rising sense of panic, especially when she saw fear in Rumple's face. She glanced around, looking for any way to help, and she spotted the large knife lying on the pavement. She quickly scrambled to pick it up and held it tightly. She had to do SOMETHING.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, then a brilliant purple explosion. They had destroyed the crystal! Scar growled and was distracted in his own fury long enough for Rumple to wiggle free.

"Belle, the knife!" he yelled, being too close to use magic.

She was just about to toss it to him when Scar whirled around and chomped down on Rumple's arm, eliciting a scream that pierced Belle's heart.

Scar didn't let go and it was up to her now. Belle took a deep breath, grasped the knife, and ran at him with all her strength. Scar let go of Rumple and whirled around to face her and she felt brave and terrified at the same time. She was mere feet from him when she slid on her stupid high heels, but she closed her eyes and held the knife above her as she slipped beneath his great lion's chest and hoped the knife would find its target. There was a sickening sound as flesh tore, and Belle felt hot, sticky blood hit her face. Scar made some kind of terrible gurgling sound as he tried to speak, and she scooted away quickly before he could collapse over her.

"Belle!" Rumple called frantically, and rushed to her side.

She was winded and drenched in blood, but she was alive. "I'm alright, it's not my blood; but your arm! Are you okay? He almost killed you!"

Rumple waved his hand over his own wound and it healed instantly. "All better; but you...Belle, that was...you were the hero, Sweetheart!" Rumple exclaimed, awestruck.

She wiped at the blood covering her and felt queasy. "Only because doing the brave thing comes a lot more naturally when the person you love is in danger." She glanced over at Scar's body. "Is he dead? I just did what I had to but I didn't want to kill him..." Somehow, being a hero didn't feel as good as she had once thought.

Rumple gave her an exasperated look. "That's what your concerned about? Darling, he-"

"I know, but, I just don't..."

Rumple smiled a little. "I know, and that's why I love you. My light in the darkness who always does the right thing." He got up and approached the unmoving lion. Regina joined him while Emma and some townspeople helped Belle get cleaned up. He extended both hands towards the body and a soft blue light surrounded it. A faint heartbeat could be heard. "He's alive, Belle, but just barely." A whoosh of his hand, and Scar's wounds began to heal.

"What do we do?" asked Regina, who was eyeing the lion with disdain.

Rumple sighed. "We need to banish him somehow; but there's nowhere to send him."

Regina smirked. "I have an idea. Let's get him contained, then you go take care of the warrior princess over there. I'll deal with this." She was actually teasing for once and not just being mean. "Bookworm's tougher than I gave her credit for."

"She's tougher than anyone gives her credit for." Rumple glanced over at Belle and smiled, then turned back to Regina. "Alright then, you ready?"

"Ready."

They both sent out red beams of light that wrapped around the lion like ropes, then disappeared.

"Go on," Regina said. "I'll handle it from here."

Rumple returned to his wife's side, and Belle-now a lot less bloody-threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Rumple; for doing the right thing."

"Thank you, for saving my life."

Belle smirked at him. "Anytime."

"So what do we do with those two?" Rumple asked, motioning to the prone captors.

"They're going to the Big House," said Emma, and Belle gave her a confused look. "Jail, honey. At least till we can get some information from them."

"Oh," Belle said. "Well, maybe they had their reasons. Maybe they were just afraid we'd lose this time."

Emma shrugged. "Maybe so. We'll find out. Anyway, you guys should go home; and you, Miss Warrior Woman, need a shower."

Belle grinned. "Yes, I really do! Ugh!"

"Ready, then, Mrs. Gold?" Rumple asked, and offered his arm.

She still got a little thrill when he called her that. "Yes, Mr. Gold, I am."


	12. Chapter 12: FINALE PART II

**Chapter 12 **

_***THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER***_

**_Thank you guys soooo much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! There will be a sequel coming soon so please follow me or keep a lookout if you're interested. This finishes the Scar story, so the sequel will have a different theme. Hope you keep reading! :)_**

* * *

Regina went to the water's edge and pulled out a large seashell. She blew into it, and waited. A few minutes later there was a splash in the water and a glimmer of green fins.

"Ariel," said Regina.

"Has something happened?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, but we've taken care if it. Well, except for one little detail that I need your help with."

"Okay?"

"I need you to...relocate something. How much can you haul?" Regina asked.

Ariel raised an eyebrow, her green eyes wide. "Haul? Umm, well mermaids are a lot stronger than we look, but I'm not sure. I can call others to help, though. I have a few friends still among my own kind."

"Good. So, I need you to take the...cargo...HERE," she pointed to a spot on a map, "and follow the instructions." She handed Ariel the map and a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Okay. Yeah. I can do that," the mermaid said. "But what am I carrying?"

"This," Regina said and snapped her fingers. There was a puff of purple smoke and a huge crate appeared.

"What is that!?"

"A very large lion," Regina said. "He's not quite...normal. He has no magical powers now but he's still too dangerous to keep in Storybrooke."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway, he's prepared, shall we say, for his little journey. I've put a waterproofing spell on the crate and the creature himself should sleep for another couple days."

"Alright." Ariel said. "I think I can handle it. I'll get some friends to help. Can you, uh, magic him into the water or whatever?"

"Sure." Regina snapped her fingers again and the crate was in the water. "Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

The mermaid smiled. "You're welcome, Regina. Tell everyone I said hello."

"Will do."

* * *

Rumple awoke to the scent of his wife's shampoo as she snuggled under his chin in her sleep. He smiled down at her and ran his hand through her chestnut hair. He twirled a lock around his finger and mused that he much preferred it to a strand of gold.

His heart swelled every time he looked at her. It had been over two years since they'd been reunited, yet sometimes he still had to touch her to make sure she was real. Occasionally he would cry a little when he recalled the emptiness and regret he had felt when he had thought she was gone forever. He didn't like to imagine how lonely he would be if he'd never found her again.

Belle murmured his name in her sleep and shifted about. He kissed her forehead and fought back tears. How could this beautiful person actually want to be with him? How had he ever managed to claim such a treasure? For she was certainly finer than any gold. She was beauty and love and hope. She was sunshine and laughter and she was HIS!

He was so very thankful that she was alright; that she had been completely unharmed, at least physically, by the battle. He had been absolutely terrified, not for himself but for her, in those moments when Scar had pinned him down. Terrified of her being left alone, and not because she wasn't capable of taking care of herself, but because her love for him would render her heart-broken. Then, she had saved his life with not only her intellect, but her physical bravery. His sweet little Belle who was a delicate rose on the outside and a fierce dragon on the inside. She had saved her people once again.

Suddenly, she yawned and rolled over, twisting up in the sheets and stealing all the blankets. Rumple laughed. She was so adorable, his Belle. He'd found her beautiful from the moment he'd first seen her, but her cute, funny nature had only become apparent as he'd gotten to know her. The way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed. The way she used her hands when she talked in her very expressive manner. The way she gave a little laugh if she was nervous and used humor to lighten a tense moment. The best, though, was the way she bit her lip and gave him a coy look. She had an innocent way of flirting that had totally overcome him even back in the Dark Castle. She had defeated the monster and stolen his heart with both fire and ice: the fiery warmth of her love, and the icy blue of her eyes.

Rumple kissed her cheek, tucked the blanket around her, and sneaked down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

The Saturday morning after the battle with Scar, Belle got up early to open the library and read to the kids. It was a little hard to get out of bed because she still felt exhausted despite a full night's rest-something she'd been experiencing a lot lately, and was starting to feel concerned over. Still, she was determined to go on as normal, especially for the kids.

It had really touched her heart the way Connor's mother had reacted during the ordeal. Some other parents, and even random other people from town, had made various attempts to thank her for doing what she did. She had always sort of wanted to be a hero, but now that people were treating her like one, it felt kind of awkward. Still, she appreciated their sentiments and assured them that she was fine and would be back and reading to the kids the same as always.

She rounded the corner to the library and was shocked to find a large group of people milling about in front of the building. She realized most of them were her usual listeners and their parents. When they saw her, the children ran at her with open arms. Squeals of "Mrs. Belle!" filled the air and she found herself grinning as tiny hands tugged at her skirt to get her attention. Some handed her flowers and handmade cards.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Belle?" little Clara asked, green eyes wide.

Belle smiled. "I'm fine, sweetie."

"Did you get any booboos?" asked Sam, who always brought his blankie.

"Just a few scrapes. I'm alright."

Her best listener, little Connor with the fiery hair, shuffled up to her. He gave her a shy smile, then threw his arms around her. His tiny hands entwined in her hair and she fought back tears. She felt a tug at her heart that she had been feeling more and more lately. She hadn't really talked to Rumple about it, but she'd caught him smiling wistfully at families with little kids-and sometimes even making comments about them-when they went to Granny's or the park. Honestly, she wondered if he had been feeling the same way and was equally anxious about bringing it up. She sighed. A few more weeks and she'd take the plunge first if he didn't.

"Okay, kiddos, who's ready for story time?"

"YAY!" squealed two dozen little voices and Belle ushered the children inside. She was glad things were back to normal.

Well, as normal as things ever were in Storybrooke.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_Please keep a lookout for the sequel! :) _


End file.
